The Legend
by OrigamiPaperPrincessKonan
Summary: Raiyu is walking down the street when suddenly she is attacked and imprisioned! Wait, who is that man trying to help her? What legend! I think you'll just need to read this and find out!


~Whoop dee doo, new story. So hello everyone! This story is called The Legend~

Imprisonment

Raiyu was just walking down the street, minding her own business, when suddenly she saw a flash of black clothing. 'Oh shit!' she thought. 'I'm being mobbed!' Before Raiyu could see her assailant's face, she was whacked in the back of the head. As she was falling to the ground, her vision began to fade.

"Mmmph," A moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. Immediately, a wave of pain washed through her. It was pulsating from a swollen spot on the back of her head. 'Geez, did they hit me with a brick or somethin'?!' Raiyu tried to move her hand to feel the bump, but to her surprise, she found her arms were chained to the wall.

As Raiyu tried to examine the room she was in, she found that she was very dizzy. 'Fuck!' she kept repeating in her head. Suddenly, a large metal door opened and a tall, thin figure walked in. Raiyu believed it was a man, but she couldn't be sure because the figure's body was draped in a black cloak with strange red patterns on it; the head of the figure was masked by a straw hat.

"What'd you do to me?!" Raiyu croaked.

"Quiet," the figure said in a soft man's voice.

"Don't you tell me what to do! As soon as I get out of here I'll--"

"Shut up. I'm trying to help you," he said in a flat voice.

"Yeah, because hitting me in the back of the freaking head with… whatever the hell you hit me with really helps!"

"That wasn't me. I'm not supposed to be helping you; I was just concerned. If you prefer, I can leave."

"Fine! Leave! I don't need you!" Raiyu stubbornly replied. Without another word, the figure turned around and left through the door. As soon as he left, Raiyu stated feeling guilty about her choice, but she pretended like she didn't feel a thing. "It's his fault for trying to kill me," she muttered, trying to convince herself that justified her actions.

The room Raiyu was in was solid concrete. No windows or anything. She was sitting in a corner; her left arm was chained to one wall, her right arm the other. Due to her uncomfortable situation, Raiyu couldn't sleep. Instead, she kept thinking about the figure she had seen before and where the hell she was.

After a frustrating while of contemplation, Raiyu began to get drowsy. Slowly she drifted off into a light slumber.

Raiyu woke to the sound of rattling chains. Startled, she awakened to find someone unlocking her cuffs. It was a man dressed in the same outfit as the figure Raiyu had seen earlier, but she couldn't tell if it was the same person because the first man's face was covered. This man had oddly-colored scarlet eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Still think you don't need any help?" he said with a slight smile on his otherwise empty face.

So it _was_ the same man as before! Raiyu had to admit that he was beautiful in a girly kind of way, but his red eyes were disturbing. "Why did you come back for me after I was such a bitch to you?"

"I… don't know. I guess I just don't want someone innocent to die," he whispered softly as Raiyu's left arm was freed. She sighed in relief, flexing her hand to get the blood flowing again.

"I'm hardly innocent, y'know," she said, thinking back to her family and what she had done to them.

"I just don't understand why they would go through all this trouble because of a stupid legend," he sighed. "How can someone like you have that legend inside of you? But then again, they are a bunch of evil bastards, so…"

"Wait, who? What legend? What are you talking about?" Raiyu flooded him with questions as he freed her right hand, then pulled her up and practically dragged her through the door and then a maze of hallways.

"I'll explain later," he whispered. "Just be quiet and follow me." As if she had a choice! He was pulling her along the dark corridors.

The man pushed open a door, then froze. There was a shadowy silhouette blocking their path.

"It is such a shame," the figure spoke in a deep voice. "But I'm afraid I'll have to stop you, Itachi."


End file.
